Jate Fallen: Chapter One - Crushed
by Its.em
Summary: Chapter One: Crushed Let me start off by saying this is my very first attempt at writing FanFic xD I'd appreciate loads of feedback so I know what to improve on! I'm so late to the Lost bandwagon (that ship has long sailed) - but I'm absolutely obsessed with the show! I just finished Season Three (going to start Four ASAP!)


**Chapter One**

" _So close"_ Kate though reaching for a mango just out of her grasp, _"if only I were a bit closer."_ She shifted her bag on her backside and shuffled up the tree branch, getting closer to the ripe mango.

" _Just a little bit more"_ as she continued to reposition her legs, securing herself to the branch. The bark dug into her skin and the branch complained by creaking as she leaned forward, grazing the fruit with her fingers. Kate lifted her body above the branch with one hand, while grabbing the mango with the other.

"GOTCHYA!" she exclaimed. Kate sat up and twisted her body, placing the ruby red fruit into her bag. The tree branch creaked louder this time, causing Kate to snap out of her small victory celebration. Worry spread over her as she began adjusting her position on the branch, scooching her way back down.

Too late. Her sudden movement made the tree branch creek louder. Kate could feel the branch snapping from within, until she felt nothing at all. She was in the air, plummeting 12ft to the ground.

Searing pain rushed up her leg. Kate heard a snap as her foot made contact with the ground, crushed under the weight of the tree branch.

 _* BANG! *_

Sawyer's eyes flew open. Seems like everyone else heard the noise too, campers peered their heads out of their tent. The sound woke up the entire camp from their slumber.

"What was that, Doc?" Sawyer questioned as he saw Jack rushing out of his tent.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it's close by."

Charlie approached the two with worry plastered on his face.

"You don't think The Others are threatening us with guns… do you?"

"That didn't sound like gunfire" chimed Sayid, who appeared by Charlie's shoulder. "It was probably a fallen tree."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, exhaling.

"I'm not going to take any chances. I'll head out and see what it was. Sayid and Charlie, can you guys stay and make sure the people stay calm? I don't want anyone to think we're being targeted."

"Of course Jack" Charlie patted his shoulder.

"You should take a gun too, just incase." Sayid added.

"Good point. If we're not back in 30 minutes, it means we're in trouble." Jack instructed.

Sawyer butts in, "Hold on... 'we're'? As in-"

"You and me, Sawyer." Jack replied

Sawyer chuckles, "Well I'll be damned. I'm in the Docs good books."

Kate layed on the ground, frozen. The pain seemed to dull, but she couldn't move or breath well. Panic bubbled up inside of her. Her mind was screaming at her to yell, to scream for help. The most she could muster was a croak.

She could hear yelling from far away.

"H-hh-eelp…" she croaked. Not loud enough. Getting the energy to talk again was next to impossible, so Kate just stared up at the sky, tears welling in her eyes. She felt like she was suffocating as the panic inside of her reached its peak, and she began bawling from fear.

"Look over there!" said a deep voice with a Southern drawl.

 _Sawyer... Sawyer's here. Sawyer..._

The sound of feet rushed towards her. A hand wiped away the tears from her face.

"Kate we're going to get you out." Jack reassured her.

Kate strained to speak.

"J-j-a-cc-k?" All that came out was a whisper.

"Shhh, you don't need to speak. We're gonna to move this branch off of your leg okay?" Jack gave Kate's hand a squeeze. More tears streamed down her face and her breath began to quicken.

"Sawyer, I can lift this myself. Stay by her side, she's in shock and I don't want her leg to shift."

Sawyer nodded, "Aye aye Doc."

"She can't feel anything right now because of the adrenaline, but once I life some of this pressure off of her leg, it will come back and fast." Jack stated.

Kate stared at Sawyer wide-eyed. Her tears flowed faster and she began hyperventilating.

"Hey freckles, it's s'okay" Sawyer soothed, brushing her hair away from her face. "You're okay, you're okay…" He touched his forehead to Kate's, "let's breathe together okay Freckles? Can you do that for me?"

"M-m-mh" Kate murmured as she tried to mimic the pace of Sawyer's breath.

"Good, good! Keep going…" Sawyer encouraged

Jack got his hands around the large branch, knees bent.

"Okay, Kate. I'm going to start moving the branch on the count of three"

Kate's breathing began to go ragged, Sawyer grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"One…" Kate squeezed his hand tighter.

"Two…" She held her breath.

"Three!"

Very swiftly Jack lifted the branch, revealing a mangled, bruised and bloody leg with deep gashes oozing with blood. Kate screamed at the sudden pain and Sawyer held her shoulders down, soothing her with his comforting words.

"You did it Freckles! You did it…" Sawyer repeated to her over and over again.

Kate's face was twisted in pain. Her eyes widened and rolled back as her head slumped against the ground.


End file.
